Wine, Bards and Fishnets
by Delenn
Summary: A response to ‘Reeny’s challenge. Short and silly with very little point other then the author was bored. Ares/Xena


**Disclaimer: This story is purely for fun, and to keep the people from the Xena and Ares shippers club from going crazy, I get no profit from this story. The characters... ECT. As well as the story idea belongs to me. The characters Xena, Gabrielle, Eve, and Ares ECT. Do not belong to me, and I am just borrowing them. No copy write infringement intended. Please do not use this story on your web site, web page ECT. Without first asking me and receiving my permission, you may however use this story for private use, but must use it with all disclaimers. If you would like to send this story to a friend, please ask me first, and receive my permission, and you must not get any profit from the transaction. I get no profit from this story in anyway, so please don't sue me!!   
  
Authors note: Wow that was a pretty long disclaimer wasn't it?? I hope I got everything in though; I don't want anybody to take this story the wrong way! If the idea of Xena and Ares in love, of them having any past relationship, or if Gabrielle and Xena being 'just friends' is not the type of story you want to read, please go someplace else. This is in response to 'Reeny's Challenge.   
  
Dedications: This story is 'Reeny, Barb, Kat, Illy, G.O.M, Noie, Liz, SR, Tareena, Tali, Eris, GA, Everyone I missed, and for everyone at the shippers club for their support, and for liking my stories, even when I didn't!   
  
Warnings: Sex: No, just kissing. Subtext: NO. Language: No. Violence: No.   
  
Rated: PG   
  
Now for the story!!!!! *Everyone claps, glad to be rid of the disclaimers***   
  


* * *

  
  


Wine, Bards, and Fishnets.   
By Delenn

  
  
  
  
Out of nowhere Ares, Xena and Aphrodite appear I can't believe it. Aphrodite had taken Eve and I off of Olympus, and had said that she would bring Xena down in a bit because they had some stuff to sort out, that was yesterday. Aphrodite is giggling and saying something to Ares about Ambrosia. Ares nodes and dismisses her with a wave of his hand. Xena is laughing, and leaning on Ares.... No wait they are leaning on each other.... Why... Oh dear Eli! They are DRUNK! Xena shouts "Bye... Dite."   
  
I would grab Xena, but I have a sneaking suspicion that neither of them can quite stand up on their own. I look over my shoulder, oh great, just what I need, Eve is up she asks. "Gabrielle, what's going on?"   
  
I get up, and decide that this can be sorted out in the morning. "Alright, enough, Xena... ARES, you two are going to bed. Eve you...."   
  
I am cut off by a fresh bout of laughter coming from Xena and Ares. I sigh, "Okay, I do NOT want to know! Eve, come here, you can help me."   
  
Eve and I manage to get Ares and Xena lying down, I hope they will sleep it off. I have never seen Xena drunk before, it's strange, she's always so stoic, so in control. Even when she drinks usually, I wonder just how much she has had to drink? Eve comments "If mom's anything like me, she's going to have one pounding headache in a couple of days."   
  
I stop building the fire momentarily, "What do you mean, in a COUPLE of days?"   
  
Eve covers "Well, I mean... Uh never mind. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying."   
  
Another thing I do NOT want to know! I hear a noise in the bushes, I look to Xena she is passed out, and I sigh and grab my sias "Come out whoever you are!"   
  
Draco walks into camp.... But, that's weird, he isn't any older then when I last saw him. 'Great' I think 'Something ELSE to sort out in the morning.'   
  
Draco smiles at me, I thought Cupid got rid of the spell Bliss put on him? "Gabby! How are you??"   
  
I walk over to Draco and roll my eyes, he is so pathetic, "What do you want?"   
  
Draco looks over to a passed out Xena and Ares, then to Eve. "Uh, can we talk somewhere privately?"   
  
I sigh, "Fine, lead the way!"   
  
It's not like I have anything better to do. We walk into the woods, as we are walking a fishnet is suddenly thrown on us. I look at Draco in astonishment "What in the name of Eli is going on?"   
  
Draco looks stumped "I don't know."   
  
The owner of the fishnet mumbles incoherently and takes off dragging Draco and me behind her. I still have my sias, I cut a whole out of the net big enough for me to get out. There is no WAY Xena is gonna save me this time.... I have to do it myself. I tumble out of the net, Draco is screaming after me, trying to get out, but being to big, he can't, tough luck. I start running back to camp. I REALLY, REALLY don't want to know! When I get back to camp Eve is already asleep on her bedroll, I get in my own bedroll and promptly fall asleep.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
I wake up to Eve shaking me. "Gabrielle, let's get breakfast!"   
  
I sigh, Eve is as bad as her mother. I get up and think of what to make, while Eve goes hunting. I heard a groan and look up to see Ares very slowly getting up. I say "Rise and SHINE!!"   
  
Ares pays me no attention, but turns to Xena who, also groaning, is waking up. Xena sees Ares, and getting up, with her hands to her head, goes over and gives him a quick kiss. She says "Morning,"   
  
I sit in shock, when Xena turns to me and announces, "Listen very carefully; I have a horrible headache, don't mess with me. As a matter of fact, just don't talk."   
  
Ares manages to stand up "Ugh, I haven't been this hung over in years."   
  
Xena nodes, her hands still to her head "That makes two of us. What in tartarus did we drink? I don't remember."   
  
Ares shrugs "Maybe Dite knows."   
  
Xena sighs "Ooof.. this is the part I hate."   
  
Eve comes back just then, she hands me a basket of fish to cook. She is taking the whole thing very well I think, I mean this is her mother for Eli's sake. Eve looks at Ares and Xena and smiles approvingly "Wow, you two are awake, I was betting you'd be out for a few days at least."   
  
Xena holds her head tighter, "Eve, sweetie, could you talk a 'little' quieter? Mommies got a REALLY bad headache. Thanks, sweetie, it's an acquired skill... Oww."   
  
I try to be quiet, "So what happened??"   
  
Both Ares and Xena cringe. I guess I wasn't THAT quiet. Xena turns to Ares for.... Help? Ares shrugs. Xena seems to be trying desperately to remember something... "Didn't 'Dite say something about giving you back your godhood or something? Shouldn't you ask her?"   
  
Ares carefully asks "Why?"   
  
Xena rolled her eyes, wincing slightly at the sudden movement. "So you can stop my head from pounding so much."   
  
Ares nodes "That's a good idea, she's probably asleep, so I'll have to yell for her."   
  
Xena puts her hands over her ears and Ares yells "Aphrodite!!"   
  
Aphrodite appeared in a flash of deflated pink light. She smiles groggily at me "How are you Gabs?"   
  
I nod "I'm okay."   
  
I am all for anything that will get Ares out of here, I don't feel comfortable with him around. Aphrodite says, "I have, like, one major headache, m'kay. However I did manage find some Ambrosia, before I passed out, Ar. Hey, are you two all right, you were majorly out of it when I brought you guys here. Then stupid me I was all by myself and I was like so lonely, so I called Cupid, and he showed up with a LOT of this stuff called Vodka. Wow, it was strong, specially with the Brandy and Wine we were drinking."   
  
She stops talking and waving her arm a glass of what I assumes must be Ambrosia appears in Ares' hand. Ares drinks it, but he doesn't look much different. Xena nods, seemingly happy that she now knows what she was drinking before. Aphrodite says, "Okay, ciao, I REALLY need to lay down!"   
  
And with that she disappears. Xena demands "Well?"   
  
Ares winces "It hasn't helped..."   
  
I interrupt "You mean you're still mortal?"   
  
Ares and Xena cringe, I guess I was to loud again. Ares rolls his eyes. "No, I just mean that I am still hung over. Sorry, Xena."   
  
Xena pouts then says under her breath "I wonder how MUCH we drank."   
  
Xena looks at me "I'm going back to bed, you two can do whatever you want."   
  
She holds on to Ares arm and after a minute they disappeared. I sigh "Me too. Come on Eve, there's no need to be up, I'll tell you a story."   
  
Eve nods and we settled back down into our bedrolls, maybe we'll sort this out TOMORROW morning.   
  


The End


End file.
